percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Questers: The Howl of the Hound
Haha that's funny. Where are we though? Camp? That would work. I plan on being a teacher there. Maybe for swordsmanship or Shield Skills or even pegasus riding or something.SallyPerson 18:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You fitted my personality perfectly! xD I love it! -Leafwhisker 19:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you change the axe (arc, axe, whatever) part to a poisoned celestial bronze throwing knife? Thanks. Sorry, I'd never use an axe... -Leafwhisker 23:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Isn't this AFTER the Last Olympian, so Luke would be dead??? 2nd: Audrey isn't ALIVE yet. 3rd: Who says the last line, me or Ava? SallyPerson 23:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Woah.... Is there going to be my POV at all? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You're dead though....SallyPerson 22:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And actually, Hellhounds come from Tartarus, so....SallyPerson 22:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Not in this story, I'm not. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Nevermind. :( I guess I am. That totally sucks. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think we need to make it less confusing, (and more grammatically correct) by only keeping double quotes ("") around the present-tense speech and only single quotations (' ') around the speech inside the story. I don't feel like editing that though. XD SallyPerson 22:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And, neither do I, maybe I will laaaaater. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Luke is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SallyPerson 22:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Meh. He came back from the dead. One of his fangirls who is a child of Hades brought him back. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't fangirl Luke anymore. xD -Leafwhisker 16:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was necessarily you, Ava. XD Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I happen to be the only daughter of Hades on here besides WindFire and HazelCats who used to fangirl Luke. -Leafwhisker 20:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I never said she was on here. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, few people on the this site know her. -Leafwhisker 21:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I made it up. Just a reason why Luke was back from the dead. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, your right either way. -Leafwhisker 21:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Right...? What do you mean, I'm right? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you know SWZala? Well she brought back Luke from the dead, sorta. -Leafwhisker 21:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? Was she drunk or is she just an idiot, plain and simple? (I don't fangirl Luke anymore, either) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Just saying it really happened. Hades did it for her I think. -Leafwhisker 21:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Why?!? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hades says she's his favorite kid... and she needed him for a prophecy. -Leafwhisker 21:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) That was stupid. Now, he's going to try and take over the world again. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No, he's good now. -Leafwhisker 21:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) And you know that, how? What if he's a double agent? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) She pretty much told everyone on the wikia. They <3 each other too. -Leafwhisker 21:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) That's weeeird. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Right now? what do you mean? Hermione6720